Unexpected Friend
by ThisIsMyAlterEgo
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy put aside their feud and become friends over Christmas holiday. It's their sixth year. Will their friendship last? DH slash
1. An Unexpected Bond

_I don't own any of these characters, they are owned by J.K Rowling. _

            Harry sat alone at one of the tables in the Library, absentmindedly turning the pages of a book.  It wad Christmas and he was alone.  Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys (not Percy of course) were off to Romania to visit Charlie.  Hermione was a home with her family. Most of the school went home on holiday, but there were always a few students left and there were even less this year. Unfortunately for Harry there was only one other person in his year; there were also two first years (a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw), a third year Slytherin that Harry didn't really know, and four Gryffindors (a second year, a fourth year, a fifth year, and a seventh year). Harry didn't even realize he wasn't the only person in the room.

            "What's wrong, Potter, everyone finally get sick of you?"   He looked up to find Draco Malfoy sneering at him.

"Don't start Malfoy, no one is around, you don't have need to keep up appearances." His eyes were red and his voice strained.

"Still on about Black?" Malfoy's voice lost its seemingly ever-present teasing tone. 

"What do you think; he was the closest thing I had to a family." Harry snapped back.

"What about those muggles? Your mum's family, aren't they?" 

"Yeah, the Dursley's they treat me four times worse than your dad did you."

Malfoy sat down across from Harry, grimacing.  "What? My dad didn't----"

Harry cut him off, "just stop it Malfoy, I'm not stupid, we've all seen." 

"Well," his face softened," he's not that bad, strict that's all." He looked down at the table top, "well, sometimes…"

"Why is it we fight all of the time? I didn't even know you first year…"

Malfoy scrunched up his face in thought. "My parents, they were on about you for years and…" His voice drifted off.

"And what?"

"And…um…it…," he mumbled a bit. "It might be jealousy," He suddenly became very interested in a book that was on the table in front of him.

"Jealousy?" Harry was shocked, Malfoy was jealous.

"Well, yeah. You're famous and all, and a hero," he furrowed his eyebrows, "everyone's protecting you all the time." Harry had only had such a fit three times before, all of which were last year. Once at Dudley for teasing him about his nightmares, once at Ron and Hermione for not telling him about the Order, and at Dumbledore after Sirius died.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR IT. I DIDN'T WANT VOLDEMORT TO KILL MY PARENTS," Malfoy cringed, despite trying not to, "AND GIVE ME THIS SCAR.  I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE ATTEMPTS ON MY LIFE FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS." Malfoy looked around, nervously.

 "Of course you didn't ask for it, but your scar has made you famous, a bit of a celebrity in the wizarding world."

"IT'S CERTANLY HASN'T HELPED ME STAY ALVIE EITHER, AN ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE EVERY YEAR SINCE I WAS ELEVEN. I'VE FACED VOLDEMORT," Malfoy cringed, "FOUR TIMES."

"Okay I get it. But being famous has helped a little; people are always there to help. And Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom have been there most of the time."

"Sure it helps a bit, but in case you've forgotten, everyone hated me last year. Ron and Hermione were even mad at me, they still are." Malfoy watched as tears slid down Harry's face. Usually he would have used this as an opportunity to tease him, but now he felt remorse, he actually felt badly for him, he never thought he'd feel badly for him. Harry wiped his face and mumbled something about not knowing why he was telling him this, but he could tell be the look on Malfoy's face that he should go on. "The worst part about it is that last year, after Ron and Hermione got prefect and everyone had kept me in the dark on things, I wondered why they knew, why they got prefect. I thought I should have, I defeated Voldemort all those times, I saved the school, it was me …yet I get nothing. I get left out and locked up at the Dursely's and treated like…like a criminal!" 

"I figured you'd get prefect. You know you do deserve it, you're the one who played the hero all those times, not them…but I guess you were the only one who could." Harry looked up with a quizzical look on his face.

"Huh?....the only one who could…?"

"My father, he said that you are the only one who can defeat …Him. That's why you are always the one to go on, to face Him.  There's really no point in Weasley, or Granger, or Longbottom facing him, he'd only have to kill them to get to you, he doesn't need to kill them, he only wants you. But that will prove to be difficult without his supporters." Malfoy looked on the verge of tears.  

"Look, I'm sorry your father was sent to Azkaban."

"No, it doesn't matter." Malfoy snapped back in return. Harry looked was taken aback. "Sorry, It's just he was really hard on me, you were right. It's just….everything's got to be perfect all of the time. That's why I am they way I am, 'Malfoy's are pure-bloods, and better than everyone else, especially all the mudbloods," his voice exactly like his father's. "And damn bloody annoying too." He shook his head, as if trying to erase the memory, and said quickly, trying to change the subject. "Professor Snape told me about the Occlumency lessons, remedial potions, honestly Potter, good one though, almost had me fooled."

"Bet he didn't tell you he stopped them before he was supposed to, though did he?" He could tell from the look on Malfoy's face he was right. "I found out something…something I wasn't supposed to…about Snape…and my parents."

"I'm not following."

"My father used to tease Snape, torture him, embarrass him. My mother defended him, she wasn't very happy with my dad, that's for sure."

Malfoy and Harry walked slowly to the Great Hall, the rest of the students that weren't on holiday joined them at the entrance. Since there were so few of them only one table was set for the meal. As everyone sat down several professors raised eyebrows at seeing Malfoy and Harry together, willingly.  While the rest of the students and professors returned to their dormitories after they ate, Malfoy and Harry simply moved to another table.

"What do you suppose people will say when they find we've sort-of became friends? Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling.

"We haven't really got to tell them have we? I thought we could just play them a bit." A shadow approached them in the very dimly lit hall, a very large shadow.  

"All right Harry? I thought I'd check on 'fore I went home, Dumbledore said you were here." Hagrid suddenly spotted Malfoy. "What're you doin' here, Malfoy?  Makin' trouble no doubt."

"No Hagrid, it's fine." Hagrid watched them wearily for a time.

"All right then, 'night." Harry and Malfoy parted way in the corridor, and each headed to their common rooms.  

Harry's POV

I never would have dreamed that Malfoy and I would be friends. He'd really not like I thought, that's not how he acted second year when we pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle.  Maybe he's change, or it's an act, trying to hold up to his father's reputation. He laid down on his bed, not even changing into his bedclothes, and thought about it until he drifted off into sleep. 

Malfoy's POV

_I don't even know why he's friends with them; they have been half ignoring since the year started. Well, I guess I haven't been exactly nice to him, but my father would kill me if he knew. _ He'd barely closed his eyes when the sun forced him from sleep. He'd forgotten to close the drapes. _Oh well_ _I'm up I might as well do something._

He walked around the corridors and found himself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. _I know this is the entrance, but I need the password. _Just then he spotted a second year Gryffindor. . "What's the password?" He raised his wand as a threat.

"No way."

"Fine, then just let me in, please?" He found Harry's room. Harry lie asleep, sprawled stomach down, still in his clothes.  He walked around the room, Harry's trunk lie open at the end of his bed. Overcome with curiosity he went through it.  A photo album lay at the bottom wrapped in an ornate cloak, he looked at it.  Most of the photos were of Harry, Ron, and Hermione; there were a few of a family, a man, who looked a lot like Harry, a redheaded woman with stunning green eyes, an a bay boy with unruly black hair. _Harry's parents, Lily and James. _Bored with going through Harry's stuff he sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed.

He watched Harry as he slept. _He looks so much older than his sixteen years, so worn out and tired. How does he manage it, how does he stay so grounded?  There's no way I could do it, no parents, relatives who don't want me, an evil sorcerer trying to waste me. How does he defeat hi every time? He looks so weak, like he couldn't really hurt anyone. He's been through so much, and lost so many people close to him. _Draco's thoughts raced so fast he could barely keep them straight, but eventually his mind cleared and his thoughts went calm.

Harry woke to find Draco asleep in the chair next to his bed. He looked at his watch, it was almost ten.  _Why is he in here?_  He got up and changed his clothes; they were creased from sleeping in them.  Draco woke as Harry was changing shirts. _He's really not as small as he looks; he's filled out some over the summer. Maybe he's not as weak as I thought. _Malfoy found his face reddening slightly at the sight of Harry fumbling around for a shirt. _What in the bloody hell am I thinking? _

"Morning Harry." Malfoy stood and stretched.

"Morning. Um… what are you doing here?" Harry had found a shirt.

"I woke up early, I was bored."

"How'd you get in?"

"Begged a second year Gryff to let me in." They both laughed at the though of him   begging to get in the rival house's common room.  Harry reached around Draco to get his cloak, but something caught Draco's eye. He grabbed Harry's wrist, looking at the back of his hand. "What happened here?" Harry pulled around so he was standing next to Draco, so he could read what it said.

"Umbridge, last year. Her idea of lines, she bewitched the quill so that every time I wrote on the paper, it cut the same thing into my hand, after a while it didn't heal so well."

"That's sick." Then, realizing he was still holding Harry's wrist, he quickly dropped it, his face reddening again. They walked around the grounds, having nothing else to do. 


	2. New Feelings

_                                    * Again I don't own any of these characters, they belong to JK Rowling.  *_

_I'm not really sure where this story is going to go, but I liked the idea of Harry and Draco being friends, and the slash idea complicates it all a bit.  The second chapter takes place as everyone returns from holiday. _

Harry stood in the great hall looking for any sign of his friends.  He spotted Ron's red hair (of course Ron's a head taller than everyone else so it wasn't hard) and called to him.  Hermione followed Ron over to Harry.  

"How was it in Romania?"

"It was all right, a bit boring without Fred and George though."  Ron still acted a little anxious around him; Hermione was better, but still a bit weird. 

"How was home, Hermione?"

"Good, but I couldn't wait to come back; we're starting a really interesting chapter in Muggle Studies." Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes.

"Hermione, you have got to be the only person who would actually rather be in school that at home."

"Well I like home and all, but I can't do magic there, now can I?"

"Aww, look Weasel and miss-know-it–all are back." Crabbe and Goyle laughed "Good one Draco".  Ron's face turned red, as it usually did when Malfoy insulted him.

"Wow, I didn't know monkeys could talk. 'Specially the really thick ones." Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles.  Malfoy struggled to keep a straight face, as did Harry, Draco eventually couldn't help it and let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Malfoy?"

"That was pathetic, not very funny either. I bet Granger could come up with a better one." Hermione ignored him.

"So Harry, how was it here?"

"Well, I didn't really do much, sat around, did some homework. Nothing fun."  CRACK  Ron and Hermione, and almost everyone else turned around at a loud crash somewhere near the staircase. Neville had been trying to push a trunk up the stairs, and obviously didn't succeed.  

Draco caught Harry's eye, while everyone else was looking at Neville. He mouthed "Nothing fun?" and raised an eyebrow.  Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders, and mouthed back "What was I supposed to say?"

Neville lost his audience as soon as he cleaned up his mess.  "You're still here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be…I don't know writing your Death-eater of a Father a letter? Or have the dementors already given him a kiss?"

Draco's eyes went from a cold glare, to a watery sheen in an instant. He looked at Harry a moment, then turned and stomped off. Harry turned away and started up the stairs for the common room.  He was already to the top of the first staircase before Ron and Hermione realized it.

 "Wait, Harry." They ran up the stairs after him.  "What? What's your problem?" Ron was breathing hard from the run up the stairs, Harry quickened his step.

"That was really low, Ron." 

"You're standing up for Malfoy?"

"He didn't ask for Lucius to be a death-eater.  You think it's not hard for him? His father is in Azkaban, how would you like it?" Ron's face fell as he caught on.

"Well … um … I guess… it would …um…sorry." Hermione caught up with them in the common room.

"Harry, why didn't Malfoy tease you, in the hall?"

"I don't know, probably got sick of teasing me all holiday. Teasing one person too much gets boring, even for Malfoy." They stayed in the Common room and caught up; Harry even beat Ron at Wizard Chess two times.  They finally went up to their dorms.

"You're really quite Ron." Dean Thomas was hanging up his poster on the wall, a different one from last year though.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um… just thinking."  They turned in for the night, but neither Harry nor Ron got much sleep.  Ron couldn't stop thinking about what Harry said. _What if it were my dad? _

Harry couldn't sleep at all, he tossed and turned.  He finally got up and searched through his trunk for his invisibility cloak. He made sure he was quite, so he didn't wake anyone up, as he arranged pillows on his bed to look like he was still there.  He snuck out of the room quietly, luckily for him someone was late getting to the common room, and he went out as they came in.  There were some late-niters up at the Slytherin House too.  Draco was in the corner of the room, by the fireplace. Harry waited until everyone was in the dormitories.  He accidentally bumped into a chair and it slid noisily across the floor. Draco looked around.

"Is someone there?" He squinted into the shadows, looking for someone he couldn't see.  Harry stopped right next to him.

"Draco, its me."  He still couldn't see Harry, so naturally he was a little alarmed. 

"What? Harry?" his whispered back. Harry slid the cloak off, and Draco gave a jump. 

"Don't do that, you could give someone a heart attack doing that." 

"Sorry.  Why are you still up? "

"Ron's little comment.  What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep. Don't worry; Ron's paying for what he said. I asked him how he'd feel if it were his dad. That got him thinking."  They were both whispering, not wanting to wake anyone up. 

"You really shouldn't worry about what Ron said; Dumbledore said that they won't let the dementors do that anymore. They're still around, but no kisses.  Draco looked instantly relieved.

"I really hate him sometimes, but I wouldn't want to lose him."

"I don't blame you, but he's better than not having one."  Draco sat there staring into the fire.  Harry sat down on the sofa and was fidgeting with the cloak.  Draco moved over by Harry and sat a half-foot from him. He watched the shadows from the flames on Harry's face. They gave a dark, dangerous look to him. Harry turned toward him and they sat silent for a while. All of Draco's muddled up feelings of the past few months surfaced.

            "Let's get out of here."

            "And go where exactly?"

            "I don't know, somewhere, we can use your cloak."  They threw the cloak over themselves as they walked through the door.  They went through the halls trying doors, when they found an open one that they didn't recognize they ducked into it.  The room was basically empty, but there were elaborate carpets on the floor.  Harry pulled off the cloak and they walked around. 

            Draco stopped in front of a large mirror and squinted at it in he dim light.  Harry could immediately tell what it was, The Mirror of Erised. Draco's expressions changed rapidly, from confusion, to amazement, to embarrassment. _What does he see? _

"Have any idea what this is?"

"The Mirror of Erised, it reveals your deepest desires. I came across it first year. I saw my parents next to me." Draco continued to stare into the mirror. Harry didn't bother to look, he knew what he'd see.

Harry dropped Draco off at the Slytherin common room. As he pulled the cloak on to leave, Draco called him back.

"Harry, wait." He whispered loudly, louder that they had been before. Draco ducked under the cloak. They were nose to nose, their faces were inches from each other. Draco moved forward; Harry, not knowing what he was going to do ( still a little weary of him, being his ex-enemy and all), put his hands up. Draco pushed down Harry's hands with his own, lingering at his wrists then moving up the length of Harry's arms, Harry caught on, it was blatant, this wasn't simply a friendly gesture. Draco's hands stopped on his shoulders, he pulled Harry to him.  Harry let out a small gasp as their lips met. Draco pulled back, squeezed Harry's hand and slipped out from under the cloak.

            Harry didn't even remember going back to the Gryffindor common room, but he was there in bed the next morning.

            "Up, Harry?"  He turned over to see Ron. "Better hurry, don't want to miss breakfast."

            Harry forced himself out of bed. They met Hermione in the common room.  Harry's first class was potions with the Slytherins. He wasn't really sure how to act around Draco, especially in front of other people.  It was blatant the he didn't either. They ran into each other at the door, first Draco smiled, then he turned red, then he simply ignored them. Ron and Hermione were surprised the Malfoy didn't say anything to them. 

            Harry could feel Draco staring at him while they worked on their potions that were supposed to prevent something, he wasn't really listening. 

            "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you'd like to join us." Everyone looked up surprised at what they heard. Snape was right in front of Draco. 

            "S-sorry, Professor Snape." 

            "Maybe you'd like to tell us what is more important than potions class?" Draco's face turned red.

            "No sir, nothing. I'm just tired."

            'Well, from what I heard you should be." Draco quickly looked at Harry, and they shared a look of fear. "Up in the common room until midnight. "Draco exhaled sharply, glad he wasn't found out. _That was close. _He snuck another look at Harry, and couldn't help smiling.

            "So, what was with Malfoy today, he didn't even insult me once." They were on their way out of class.

            "So, maybe he's changed." Ron and Hermione both stopped and stared slack-jawed at Harry.  

            "Are you defending him?"

            "Maybe I am, he's been through a lot. Not that you would understand though."

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat outside on the grass. They'd been talking about what Harry said all day. 

            "So what exactly are you saying?"

            "Over holiday, Draco and I talked. We talked about everything. We're a lot alike." Hermione closed her eyes trying to let it all sink in.

            "So you're what? Friends now?" Harry looked at them, all expecting an answer. _What should I say? _ 

            "Yes, we are." Harry caught sight of Draco, everyone else was talking about lessons now. Harry got up and followed Draco.  

            Draco knew Harry was behind him, he could feel it; he could feel it when Harry looked at him, they had a connection.  He went into an empty room, Harry followed.  The second they were in the room, Draco started talking.

            "About what happened, lets forget it."

            "Why?"

            "Huh? Don't you want to?"

            "Well didn't you mean it?"

            "Mean it? The kiss…I meant…I don't know."

            "Is that what you saw in the mirror?" Harry moved closer. Draco turned red.

            "Yes. I saw…you and me and that. It's not like I didn't know though.  Why didn't you look?" Harry leaned in and kissed him, like Draco had him last night.

            "I knew what I'd see, this or my parents."

            They kissed again, but this time it was real, they both knew how they felt. As they kissed more and more they grew less embarrassed. They tugged at each other's robes. Harry watched Draco's face as he pulled Draco's robe from his shoulders; Draco's pale skin had a pink tinge to it. He never really turned red, he was too pale for it, he turned pink.  Draco did the same with Harry's robe. They stopped there though, didn't want too much at once.

            They continued to kiss, their hands teasingly moving across each other. Harry brushed Draco's long silvery-blonde hair from his face. It was almost as messed up as Harry's. Draco took one of Harry's hands in his own; their fingers locked together, with his other he traced the scar on Harry's forehead. His hand moved to Harry's lips, then jaw, then down the front of his shirt and finally rested on Harry's leg.

            Harry ran his hand down the front of Draco's shirt; he loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons and spread the shirt revealing the pale skin beneath. He ran his fingers across Draco's collarbone and neck. Draco lay down on his back, Harry followed lying next to him Harry turned on his side and ran his hand over Draco's stomach that had been uncovered when he lay down. He watched as Draco's eyes filled with tears, then spilled down his cheeks, soaking his hair. Draco squeezed Harry's hand, and he smiled. For the first time in a while Draco knew he was loved.

            Neither of then cared if anyone found out now 


	3. Real Love

_*These characters belong to Jo Rowling, the plot belongs to me. I'm at a bit of a writer's block as far as what this story is going to develop into. I'm open to suggestions. _afireinside_hceb@hotmail.com_  Please review.*_

            Harry thought he knew what love was; he knew his parents loved him. And Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione; then there was his crush on Cho, but none of it compared to this.  This was worship and worshipping. When he and Draco were together nothing else mattered. When they weren't all they could think about was when they would be again. Love was like this memory that was there all of the time, simple things reminded him of a touch or a kiss, or words they had shared. When they were together it was pure elation, they were the only people in the world, everything else sort of floated away.

            Ron and Hermione, as well as several other Gryffindors, noticed the change in Harry. He seemed to float through everything. Something happened that made him so happy, nothing could change it. They knew Harry was in love. Of course they were all afraid to ask him, but they all wondered who.

            "So, Harry," Ron eased into it, "did you and Cho get back together?" Harry looked at him with an expression that told Ron he hadn't.

            "Okay, if not her, then who?" Hermione broke the silence, asking the question everyone had in mind.

            "And why haven't you told me about her?" Ron playfully punched his friend on the arm. A smile played across Harry's lips, for two reasons. Harry had something that no one knew about; he had a secret from Ron and Hermione. And Ron had said her. _What would he do if he knew it wasn't her he hadn't been told about, but him? _

            "I won't deny it, there is …someone."

            "Yeah, I'll bet. Someone you've gotten real close to." Ron teased. Again Harry smiled, remembering the kisses.

            It wasn't a surprise that Harry got mail, but he got the usual from Hedwig _and _he got something from a school owl as well. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew what it was right away; a note from Harry's _someone_. Harry unrolled it and read to himself: Meet me tonight, same place. At midnight. Bring the cloak.__

          Ron grabbed the note from Harry's hand and read it aloud. Hermione took it from Ron and examined the handwriting.

"Darn, it's too average. I can't tell who wrote it."

"That's the point you git." Hermione stuck her tongue out in response to Harry's remark.

            Harry has Quidditch practice tonight, and he had planned on staying after so he took the cloak with him. 

            Draco watched the Gryffindors practice, concentrating mainly on Harry. He wasn't the only one watching Harry, Ron was keeping an eye on him too. Harry caught sight of Draco, their eyes met, they shared a smile. Harry wanted to go to him right there, but he knew Ron was watching him.

            Ginny didn't really _like_ Harry anymore, she was over that, but she still came to house practices to watch him play, he brother played too, but he wasn't as good as Harry. She saw Harry looking at something, smiling. _But what? _She followed his gaze to a thin blonde boy sitting on the ground. She let out a small gasp of surprise.  They were staring at each other; both smiling in a secretive way that told her she had discovered something forbidden. _I'm over reacting, they're friends, Harry said they are friends._ She studied their movements and watched were they looked. She glanced at Ron, he was oblivious. Draco didn't take his eyes off Harry the entire time, and Harry kept glancing back at him. She knew she had found them out, but she _had_ to be sure.

            After practice Harry flew around and practiced diving a bit. He headed to the locker-room. Ginny watched, hidden where they couldn't see her. Everyone else had left, even Ron. Draco stood by the door waiting; he met Harry as he came out. _Maybe I'm wrong, and they're just friends. I hope they're just friends. _She knew that they weren't. Draco slipped his arm around Harry's waist, they stopped walking. Draco gently pushed Harry against the wall, their lips met. Even from where she was she could see the passion between them.

            Harry closed his eyes as Draco's mouth closed over his. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, Draco held him against the wall, his hands holding Harry's arms. Harry didn't bother to free his arms, he gave in entirely.  Draco pressed his body against Harry's, letting his arms go. Draco's arms hooked around Harry's neck, Harry's hands moved to Draco. One to hand moved to his neck, the other to his hip, pulling Draco tighter against him. Harry was overwhelmed, Draco had never done this before, he seemed so eager now. He knew things were about to change.

            This obviously wasn't a first-time kiss; the two boys had defiantly shared many kisses and touches before. Ginny's eyes widened at the sight of them, she couldn't see well from where she was. _They aren't really kissing; I'm not seeing it right from here._ She moved, they were kissing. They were more than kissing, they were pressed against each other, she turned away, it was too much. She walked back to the common room, sorting out what she saw._ Harry and Draco? They are…oh my gosh. _Hermione was sitting up for Harry. When she saw Ginny come in, she got up. She watched her collapse onto the sofa, in a state of shock.

            "Ginny?" Hermione followed her to the sofa, and sat down. Ginny squeaked, trying to speak but nothing came out.

            "I-I k-know who H-Harry's seeing." Hermione took Ginny's hand trying to calm her. "I saw them, together." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "They were kissing and they were touching…" Her voice broke off. 

            "Who was he with Ginny?"

            "I-I can't, it seems so wrong." _What? Wrong…oh my gosh._

            "Ginny? Harry? Was he with a-another," she stopped, she couldn't say it. She couldn't ask if Harry was with another boy. But Ginny knew what she was going to say. Her eyes got wide, remembering what she saw, she nodded.

            "I can't say who though, it's too…" 

            "It's all right, I understand." Ginny regained control.

            "We can't tell Ron, or anyone. It would ruin him; we can't let that happen to Harry." Ginny kept seeing it over and over. They headed up to the girls dormitory, Ron was coming out of his.

            "Harry back yet?'

            "No, Ron, he's still out." Ron had a loopy grin on his face. _You don't know the half of it, Ron._

            Harry and Draco pulled the invisibility cloak over them and headed towards the room they had used before.  They entered the room and began to kiss before the cloak was off. Harry pulled Draco to the floor, still kissing him, sharing his eagerness now. Draco's hands untucked Harry's shirt and slid underneath it. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's waist. They went on like that for a while, but it slowed to deep kisses. Draco pulled away slowly, still in Harry's arms. 

            "Harry?" He watched the other boy's face.

            "Hmm?" 

            "Should we tell? Other people I mean?" Harry was a bit surprised; he figured Draco wouldn't want this out. 

            "Do you think they'll want to know?" Draco laughed a little.

            "Probably not. But I'm sick of  waiting until the middle of the night to see you, to be around you."


	4. note on 4th chapter

_ ******** I am working on the fourth chapter. I was at a writers block for a while, but I started writing again today. I should have it up in by the end of the weekend.  I am having some trouble figuring out what have happen next though.  I will try to get this chapter done _

_ASAP, and will try to not have such long breaks between chapters.  Thank you for all of the Reviews, I'm glad that you all like my story.  I am a major Draco and Harry shipper, and I am happy to know I'm not the only one.  *************_


End file.
